trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DeepwaterSamba
- Dream= }} |caption = A quote from your troll here. }} Introduction Introduction >Tell people about you, you guess? Your name is THEONARIS CANTEC, but you tend to go by THEO. You are a LOW-NOBILITY troll. You have no idea who the hell you should talk too, because you feel awkward. But that is not important. You are about SIX AND THREE QUARTERS SWEEPS old. But you consider yourself SEVEN because six and three quarters is harder to say. You have many yet few INTERESTS. You like to watch THE MOST HORRIBLE ROMCOMS. BLACK OR RED, you do not care. Honestly, for someone of your caliber that should be a DISGRACE, but you really stopped caring about that ages ago. YOU also like TO DANCE, in an EXTREMELY(what you think anyways) AWESOME FASHION. It is nothing like anyone has ever seen. You like it like this. Although you do get lonely sometimes. You also like to sit and EAT. It is surprising you are not FAT, but you attribute that to all your ridiculous DANCING. You have a PASSION, fierce and fiery, for FIRE AND ALSO FOR SINGING. Although you do not look like it at all you think but that is okay. You also like to GARDEN. You like to chat with the few friends you have, but mostly with your friend tavernDweller. Sometimes you get black vibes from him. Then it gets awkward but both of you never mention it for fear of starting up a kismesis, which neither of you want. You think. You aren't really sure. ANYWAYS, you also like to chat with...Come to think of it, YOU have no other good friends. How sad. ): Your TROLLIAN tag is deepwaterSamba, and you tend to speak In A Very Excruciatingly Annoying Manner. unlessyougetfreakedoutthenyoutypelikethisandrambleonalthoughyouramblealotwithoutmeaningtooanyways But you rarely get freaked out anymore. Your LUSTUS...You are not even sure what it is. But it's nice! Surprisingly enough. You dyed your hair blue one day when you were bored. It was hard with your horns everywhere but it worked out okay. Although the tips won't ever stay blue. Oh, okay. You are very CALM, normally. Back when you were a grub you were kind of crazy and angry all the time, but now you are just fine. Most of the time. Sometimes life gets tiring...But that's why you have a shovel. Hee hee. ...So you can garden, of course. Nope, no dead bodies or killing sprees not at all. Hee hee. Your hair covers your eyes because you like the STYLE. And you think your friend tavernDweller said that it looked good on you; it was a rare moment but you have a bad memory. Sometimes. Dressing up is FUN, but you have no really cool clothes and most fancy things are HARD TO DANCE IN. You don't have many TROLL PALS or anything because you are EXTREMELY AWKWARD at first. You get over it but NO ONE has the patience to DEAL WITH YOU. Except for Co- Err, tavernDweller. Maybe it's because you liked his music. Like you said, you are very, very calm for a troll. Most of the time. Most Of The Time. Heehee. You live in a little VILLAGE sort of area, with numerous OTHER BLUE BLOODS, who are either HIGHER or LOWER in caste. There is a monthly sacrifice ritual to ward off one of the neighboring higher blood's GIANT TROLL EATING LUSUS, in which everyone either catches extra food or kills someone in the village. Food get's a little scarce but somehow you and your lusus pull through. Personality Write a third-person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography ... Session ... Trivia * Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Extra pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Fanfantasy